Giving love a chance
by Spazzy Naty 0.o
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the moon kingdom? Was it love at first sight for serena and darien? Was there love forbidden because of certain circumstances?  Well come and find out!   Princess Serenity/Prince Endymiom Serena/Darien


A/N: have you ever wondered what happened on the moon kingdom? Well I'm here to tell you my version of what happened. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me and I would appreciate criticism good and bad and if you have ideas you would like to share go ahead! Oh one last thing some characters backgrounds will be altered a bit... well more like a lot so just erase previous memory of seiya and the starlights and a couple of other characters background info and I may or may not use Japanese names idk yet ^-^. OK hope u enjoy!

Pov: Princess Serena

**Sailor Practice**

I scream as a bolt of lightening explodes at my feet. Dirt and debris rise up from the impact making me stagger back and fall into the soggy grass.

"Get up sailor moon!" My companion Luna yelled. I stand up my legs wobbling but only to get back down to dodge the incoming jet of flames.

"OK guy can we stop now." I plead to the scouts. The sound of mocking giggles surround me.

"Is Sailor moon scared?" I hear them taunting me.

"I'm not scared!" I lie.

"You look scared." They all laugh again. I can feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins, my determination to get them increases as their comments persist. My amplifiers seek their location by tracing their sound waves. One by one their locations are found and when I finally

located all of them I take off my tiara. The tiara starts to shake as I pour my energy into it finally it glows and turns into a Frisbee of death as I call it. I aim the tiara and throw it yelling Moon Tiara Action! Their surprised gasp were like music to my ears. But the fun ends when all 4 get a hold of me.

"Don't hurt me." I whimper. Through the mist I see there proud smiles. Their arms encircle me.

"Congratulations you finally got us Serena! Uh I mean Sailor moon!" Jupiter yells into my ear. I frown as I remember what has to happen after sailor practice.

"Don't praise her to much Jupiter," mercury says."she still need to work on her aim." They all let go of me and inspect themselves.

"Not a scratch." Mars adds with a smirk.

"I thought it hit me. I felt it!" Venus yells.

"I need more practice we should stay the rest of the day and practice my aim."I say. They all focus their eyes in my direction._ Oh god now their suspicious! Me wanting to practice! Ha ! I'm stupid they'll never believe it!_ I smile and step backward trying to avoid their suspicious glares. The sound of the communicator coming to life snaps their attention back to the task at hand. Getting me to My engagement party.

"Sailors the royal family has arrived. Come to the castle immediately!" The communicator's screen went blank, but the message sent me into hyper drive. _I have to get away from them._

"OH look at the time Serenity said 1 hour and its been 1 and 2 minutes! We should get-" I make a mad dash toward the door of the castle as the scouts plan . My attempt at running away isn't noticed till I reach the stair case were the sound of my red boots clashing into the marble echoes down into the court yard where it reaches the scouts.

"Get back here Serena!" I hear them shout. I continue to run ignoring the painful heat in my legs. _Get to the castle and your safe Serena._ Behind me I hear their heels smash against the marble stairs. _Damn there fast! _I can hear them getting closer and closer. I push my legs to there max speed until I finally reach the top where I'm stopped by the guards at the door.

"Where do you think your going?" They ask me. After some quick thinking I reply.

"I'm Princess Serenity's new guardian Sailor moon ." _Please believe me._ They looked me over and open the doors but it to late the scouts have reached the top also. I sprint in and hope I can make it to my room. But before I could even take two steps I feel Venus' chain wrap around my waist and start to push me back outside. After my feeble attempts at getting lose fails I give up and walk towards the scouts.

Pov: Venus

After reaching the top of the steps I yell for my chain and skillfully wrapped it around Serena's waist. I began to pull her in and I can tell she gave up when she walked back towards us. When she reached us she closed her eyes and covers her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the tears that are falling out of her eyes. I Sigh and release the chain. Jupiter grabs Serena and tries to comfort the shaking princess and in return Serena wraps her arms around her waist and starts to cry into her bow.

"I dont want to get married!" She sobs. we try and comfort your distressed friend.

"Serena stop crying we have to get you ready." I remind her. She stops sobbing and lets go of Lita.

"Do I have to?" she asks. I nod and instantly she's running down the stairs. _Here we go again. _

"_Venus love chain encircle."_

A/n:ooooohhhh whos her fiance? Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thnx

P.s reviewers get a kiss from darien!


End file.
